


Meteor Nights

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork of polyamorous meteor lesbians, sitting out on the meteor at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flourwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flourwings/gifts).



> originally I was going to write a fic and illustrate it, but, I wasn't able to finish in time! so I fixed up one of the illustrations and decided to submit it by itself. I hope it's okay! my art skills are mediocre at best but I worked Very Hard.
> 
> enough excuses, my apologies for not having anything more to show after an entire month. I like this ship, though! maybe I will do something with it in the future?
> 
> happy homestuck ever after!


End file.
